iSeddie Story
by mebenic
Summary: This is a story based on iCarly, including the main characters Freddie, Carly, Sam, Spencer, Brad etc etc. Sam and Freddie don't know each other though until they meet through an accident :  enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 iIntoduction

**Hey everyone, im nicola. this is my first story im publishing on here. this bit is kind of like an introduction to the main story i guess. tell me what you guys think? im not sure whether i should keep posting or not. thanks! :) by the way...this is an icarly based story :D and im sorry for any errors too i only typed this up quickly!**

* * *

><p>-GeneralPOV-<p>

"Freddie! Freddie! Can you hear me?" screamed Carly at a beaten Freddie. "Freddie! Please! Please listen! Please respond!" she screamed, as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Her heart was breaking more and more as every second passed by, the pain growing stronger in her chest as she knelt on the floor beside her beaten and broken best friend's side.


	2. Chapter 2  iGet Hurt

**I decided to put another chapter on. once again sorry about any grammar errors. typed it up very quickly. please let me know what you think. thanks guys :)**

* * *

><p>-FreddiePOV-<p>

_-5 minutes earlier-_

'_Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding' _

"Finally!" sighed Freddie. After 6 hours of gruelling math, English, science and computer studies, school was finally finished for the week. He looked over to his best friend, Brad, and flashed him a smile. He was looking forward to spending the weekend with him in Los Angeles at a tech camp.

Freddie packed up his books and threw them in his bag, not caring if they squashed and of his left over lunch, he was just keen to get out of that place.

He reached his locker and was greeted by his smiling, bubbly best friend, Carly Shay. As usual, she was rambling on about some cute guy in her English class, Jake Green. I pretended to listen to her as I packed more books into my bag, not really caring what she thought of the guy. As I closed my locker, I felt someone's hands on my right shoulder. Before I knew it, I was being spun around and facing one of the meanest bullies in the school, Tod Blake. He always picked on me because I'm into computers and I'm smart. He found it fun to trip me in the hallway and run away with my books. He found it amusing to lock me in the janitor's closet right before class started and found pleasure in robbing me of whatever money I had. He always liked to see me in pain, and honestly, I'm sick of it. I wasn't going to take it this time, not anymore. Mentally, I told myself over and over that I wasn't going to take his crap anymore, and now, I decided it was time to put those words into actions.

"What do you want _Tod_?" I asked, trying not to show the quiver in my voice.

"Give me your money!" he replied fiercely.

"No! Why should I?" I yelled at him, not caring how loud I was. Behind me, I could hear Carly telling me to not go there and to stop right now, but I didn't listen.

"Yeah Freddie, why don't you just listen to your prissy little girlfriend over there and hand over the money!" He yelled at me, obviously he was getting impatient.

"Okay, 1. She's not my girlfriend! She's my best friend! And 2, no Tod! I'm sick of you abusing me! It's time I stood up for myself!"

"Freddie! Don't! Stop! Now! He's going to hurt you!" screamed Carly at me. She almost sounded desperate.

"Well, Benson. If you're going to play that way then I'm just going to have to do this!" he screamed at me, then punched me in the jaw.

Immediately I felt a crack and knew he'd broken it. I fell to the ground, not able to hold myself anymore. Immense pain and taken over my body. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't do anything to defend myself. Before I knew it he was throwing punches at my nose and kicking me in the stomach. I felt another crack as he punched me in the nose for the third time. The force in his punches was incredible. I never thought he would be able to inflict such pain on me. In the back of my mind I could hear Carly's hysterical screams. She was screaming STOP as loud as she could in between her cries. I found some energy from deep within me and used it to look up at Tod, pleading him as best as I could to stop. As my eyes met his, he smirked, knowing he'd beaten me once again. A matter of seconds later, he threw one final punch. His fist hit me so hard it knocked me out. My whole world went black and my beaten, bloody, bruised body lay there on the floor, completely lifeless.

* * *

><p>-CarlyPOV-<p>

I sat down on the floor, tears flowing out of my eyes like a flooded river. I still couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Tod Blake, the big, tough school bully just beat my best friend to the ground! I knelt by my friend's lifeless body and held his head in my hands. His nose was bleeding and his face was swollen and bruised. What monster could do this to such a harmless boy? I couldn't bear to look at his face anymore, so I just sat there holding him, crying. I was in total shock. I turned my head to Brad, who was already on the phone to the ambulance. Looking closely, I could see a faint tear rolling down his cheek. Freddie is Brad's best friend and it must have hurt him seeing Freddie like this just as much as it had hurt me. I gained the courage to take another peek at Freddie and I realised that he hadn't moved, and that was when I began to get desperate. I started to scream at him. Desperately trying to get his attention, desperately trying to get him back into the world, but it was no use. I knew he was alive, I could see his chest moving up and down, ever so slowly, with every breath he took. That was all I had to hold onto, the only hope I had left. Other than his breathing, he was completely lifeless. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't bear to look at him. I was defeated.


End file.
